Want a Man? You Got One
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: After Mike's heart has been ripped out of his chest-violently- he decides to show his ex-lover that he's not some little sub, he can dish it out too. WARNING: Slash, violence, maybe some other good stuff. I'm kinda winging it...
1. All Alone

**A/n from Jessica: ok I seriously don't feel like rambling today so I'll keep it short and sweet: new fic. Miz/jomo. Craziness happens later. Lol. **

**QOYW: here's the miz/jomo I told you about. And I even posted this a day earlier than I said I would…lol.**

**Also: this story is dedicated to **_**Terrahfry **_**for giving me the most awesome inspiration while reading 'cotton candy'. Psycho randy is what I'm gonna be aiming for here. if you're reading this: you f'ing rock! And since I'm writing a dark story am I qualified to be in the sicko corner? Lol.**

**And I can't warn ya enough, no dark angry!Miz yet, just the setup to the story…so be sure to stick around cause it'll get good!**

**WARNING**: RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND SLASH IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. THIS IS GOING TO BE PRETTY DARK, OR AT LEAST WHAT I PERCIEVE TO BE DARK, SO I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S SAYING ANYTHING…:P  
YOU WILL HATE EVAN, YOU WILL HATE JOMO, YOU WILL BE DEPRESSED FOR POOR MIKEY. SO IF UR A MIZFIT OR MOFO WHO GETS PISSED EASILY, JUST GO AHEAD AND CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. MAJOR MIZ BASHING HERE, BUT HEY, CAN'T HELP IT. JOHN NEEDED TO BE A DICK IN THIS STORY…:P

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one. don't on wwe, dont own nothin! i dont even own tna...lol**

* * *

"I…I don't get what you're saying. John?" Mike grabbed John's wrist as he passed, running back and forth through what used to be _their_ home, grabbing several of his things and stuffing them in various suitcases.

"No Mike!" John said, snatching his hand out of Mike's grip. "I already told you I'm done with this shit ok? No more-I'm done with your sorry ass." John continued his task of finding all of his things, ignoring the devastated look coming from Mike.

"I…w-where did all of this come from? What did I do? Johnny, whatever it is, I'll fix it…just-…" Mike trailed off looking at all of the boxes filled with John's belongings: his clothes, the Macbook Mike bought him for his birthday last year, even a few of Mike's belongings John had apparently decided to claim.

Mike couldn't believe this was happening. John had been his boyfriend-his lover- for almost three years. They'd overcome everything together: vindictive, backstabbing ex's, being drafted to separate shows, having to be on completely different travel schedules for a full year of their relationship; nothing had been able to separate them. But now that was all over-his whole world, his whole life was being ripped apart all at the hands of John Morrison.

Where had this come from? Everything had been fine, but now… Out of nowhere John just said that he had had enough of Mike, that they were over.

Mike blinked back tears, coming back to reality. John was nearly done packing; he had gathered all of his belongings and was standing by the front door, taking a last look around the house to see if he'd missed anything.

"John?" Mike asked from his spot in the doorway of their-_his_ bedroom, tears falling from his beautiful cerulean eyes. "Why…why are you leaving me?"

John sighed, long over feeling sorry for anything he said that hurt Mike. He leaned against the door, posture screaming of arrogance and cold disinterest.

"I've already explained this to you Mike. I'm done with you, so this whole 'make John feel bad' act of yours needs to quit."

"But…but-…" Mike tried to find the words to convince John he was making a mistake. "Johnny I…I love you."

"ENOUGH!" John finally snapped, making his way to Mike, roughly grabbing his face in his hand. "I've had enough of your _shit!_ This is over Mike! We. Are. Done. It's been over for a while and-STOP CRYING!"

Mike stopped sobbing, quieting down to just sniffles. Morrison let go of his jaw, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't slap Mike like he desperately wanted to-it wasn't working.

"Please…I can fix it…please don't end this, end _us…_" Mike tried desperately, reaching up to push the dark locks from out of John's face like he had done so many times before. "…I love you Jojo."

"No!" John slapped Mike's hand away, eyes cold as he ignored the nickname that used to bring a smile to John's face-that would cause him to peck a light kiss on Mike's lips.

But now he felt nothing-he was completely emotionless as he stalked back to the front door gathering his bags, coldly shouting to Mike that he'd be back later to get the boxes full of his things.

Mike slumped to the floor in a heap, the sudden deafening silence causing him to break down again. He buried his head in his hands, a new wave of tears being unleashed as he thought of the beautiful man no longer in his life-the only person in his life that mattered.

* * *

Mike tried to move on-he really did, but when every breath you take makes your chest feel like it's going to collapse, when every single second that passed was like a blow to the heart, it makes finding a date a little hard. His friends were crazy if they thought he'd be able to get over J-no he couldn't even think his name it hurt so badly-get over _him_.

No, he'd never be able to move on. John was his entire life, how was he supposed to move on from losing that?

Mike looked up from his spot on the bed, breaking his melancholy mood to look around at what used to be _their_ home. Little pieces of him were still everywhere: the photos on the wall Mike refused to take down, text messages they had sent that were cute and funny at the time but now made him break down again, not to mention the boxes full of things he had yet to come back for.

It may have been sad or pathetic to anyone else, but to Mike he couldn't help but wait for that day to come. Sure, it would forever mark the date when John had left him for good, taking every piece of him out of Mike's life, but it would still be a chance to see him, to try a convince him he was making a mistake.

It had been over a week, maybe there was a chance John had thought about what he'd done. Maybe he'd come bursting through that door, making as big an entrance as ever like he used to, drop on his knees and beg Mike to take him back.

Mike smiled. And of course he'd welcome him with open arms immediately, scolding him for making him hurt like that, but still forgiving him completely.

Mike continued thinking, planning everything he would say to John when he returned for his belongings. Should he just try to talk to him first? Make conversation while John loaded the boxes into his car? Or should he run to him as soon as the door opens, throwing him into his arms and begging him to return to him?

Mike's train of thought was cut off by a knock at the front door. It was soft and timid, barely noticeable, maybe like the knock of someone who wanted forgiveness for something they'd done.

Mike all but ran to the door, maneuvering through the stacks of boxes and furniture, pausing at the front door to adjust his appearance.

He opened the door, trying not to look to eager or uncaring but a mix of both, and saw not his former lover, but one of his best friends, Evan Bourne.

"…Oh, it's you…Hey Ev." Mike walked slowly back to his room, a confused Evan following behind him.

"Well, yeah…who else would it be Mikey?" Evan said, plopping down on the bed next to Mike-clueless Evan, same as always.

"No one apparently…" Mike said, staring ahead, a completely crushed look on his face.

"So…" Evan said attempting to break the lack of conversation and awkwardness between them. "Hey! Guess what Mikey?"

"What?" Mike asked, still staring at nothing, trying to will the emptiness he felt to go the fuck away.

Evan paused, letting the room get quiet. "…A gay baby was just born."

Mike laughed in spite of himself-you could always trust Evan to lift your spirits in one way or another.

"Ooh Mike, you think we were the result of an awkward moment?" Evan asked, leaning on to Mike's shoulder.

Mike smiled down at his friend- at least he still had Evan. "I don't know man, probably."

"Yup. Ok!" Evan jumped to his feet, hopping from one foot to the other nervously. "Mikey I have a favor that I have to do, so just stay here and I'll be right back, k?"

Mike looked up at Evan, frowning, "You're leaving? Already?"

Evan looked down at the carpet, kicking at it with his foot, "Well…not really. Um…ok I have to get all of the uh…the boxes from the living room, and take them to, well…you know."

Mike searched Evan's face, not understanding what he was saying. "You mean Joh-_his_ boxes?"

"Yeah…he asked me to bring them to his new house." Evan looked around the room, frowning at the photos on the wall, of all of the memories around the room Mike still clinged to.

"You?" Mike asked trying to piece together Evan's words. "But, why? He's supposed to come get them later."

"I know, but…" Evan said, sitting back down next to Mike. "He asked me to come do it for him…so I guess I better…" Evan walked to the front room, surveying the room for where to begin.

"So, he's not coming?" Mike asked grabbing Evan's wrist to stop his progress.

Evan sighed, running his hands through his dark hair. "No Mike, he isn't coming."

Mike sat on the edge of the couch, trying to make sense of what Evan had said.

Not coming? But he had to! This was when Mike was going convince John of his mistake, when he was going to come back to him!

"No!" Mike said standing quickly, stopping Evan from stacking boxes. "No. Evan, _he_ has to come do this. Not you. Just go and tell him that he has to do it."

"What? No, Mikey I'm doing it-not him." Evan resumed his task of stacking boxes.

"No!" Mike yelled, causing Evan to jump. "No Ev, _he_ has to do it. He's supposed to come back…and…no you can't do it…" Mike looked at Evan, tears filling his eyes. "Ev…he's…he's...s'posed to come back…"

Mike sank to the ground in front of Evan, tears quietly streaming down his face. He buried his head in his hands, missing the look Evan gave him, the roll of his eyes.

"I know Mikey. I know." Evan gathered the boxes in his arms, opening the front door with one of them. He walked outside into the sun, but the boxes in the back of his car, and drove off. He looked through the window to the living room as he passed, seeing Mike still crumpled on the ground by the couch. Evan shook his head, disgusted at what his friend had become.

* * *

Life went on. Despite Mike's desperate need for everything to stop around him-life kept going. He still had work- still had his wrestling to do every week, and unfortunately the trainers couldn't recommend time off for a broken heart.

So Mike did what was expected of him. He wrestled for Raw, performing to the best of his abilities. He cut promos like he was supposed to, portraying The Miz to perfection. He did everything that he used to, talked backstage with friends, even though all he ever offered to the conversation anymore was a small sad smile. His friends thought nothing of it, they thought Mike finally had moved on from his break up with John-after all he acted just like he used to. He was just a little quieter, that was all…

Mike came through the curtain, echoes of boos still being heard. He was currently at a house show in-Kentucky? He tried to remember what state they were in, lately everywhere they went just blurred together. Mike walked to the locker room he shared with the other superstars, trying in vain to remember where they were. It was definitely somewhere in the south- his promo had just called for calling the crowd rednecks...Mike opened the door to the locker room, still pondering their current location, and walked to his bag to dress into his normal clothes.

He missed the fact that he wasn't alone. Too caught up in his thoughts, Mike missed the man across the room eyeing him from next to a row of lockers. Missed the evil smirk that crossed the man's beautiful face- the eye roll from underneath his bedazzled sunglasses.

Mike continued dressing obliviously, pulling his hoodie over his head. He gathered his bag and was almost out the door before a smug, cocky voice called out: "Hey Mizzy."

Mike froze at the doorway, recognizing the voice and nickname immediately.

He turned slowly, silently hoping that all of the fantasies in his head lately had simply manifested into a vey lifelike hallucination. Being insane was much better than the alternative.

Mike looked at the source of the voice, the source of his heartache for the past month, the source of every bit of hurt he'd felt: John.

Mike couldn't speak, frozen where he stood in the doorway. He knew this would happen-at some point you always have to see your ex again, especially when you work with them. But that sounded a lot easier to deal with in his head…

John pushed off from the lockers, walking over to stand in front of his former love. "How ya' been lately Mizzy?"

Mike winced at the use of John's pet name for him; he used to say it with love, adoration. But now, it sounded wrong in his mouth, the purpose not being to soothe or tease him, but to hurt.

"I…I'm…" Mike tried, attempting to answer him.

"You're…pathetic? Oh yeah I already knew that, baby." John smirked smugly, walking in a circle around Mike, eyeing him like a predator would.

"I…" Mike sniffled, tears already forming in his eyes at John's cold words.

John sighed, stopping in front of Mike, scoffing at the tears falling down his face. "Christ, not again. You _are_ pathetic Mike."

Mike recoiled, John's words as painful as a slap to the face.

"God, this is why we're done. You're such a little _bitch_, Mike!" John spat the word with venom, getting in Mike's face.

"I want someone who can fight back occasionally, who doesn't act like some quiet little sub. I want someone who can act like a man, Mike. And god, you definitely don't." John went to grab his bag, satisfied with the reaction he got from Mike.

"John…please…" Mike said, reaching to stop John before he left the room.

"No Mike! I've said it too many times already. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. I haven't in a really long time. And you know what?" John said, smirking at the thought of giving Mike the final blow to his heart. "All that time you thought we were in love? Thought that you were my 'one and only'," John smirked, leaning right in Mike's face. "…You weren't."

"Wha-what are you…" Mike tried, confused.

"I was cheating on you…" John whispered slowly, allowing the hurt to slowly consume Mike. "…With someone a lot better than you!"

Mike stared at John, tears dry on his face, mouth open in hurtful shock. "What?"

John laughed in his face, giving no further explanation, and stormed out of the locker room, leaving Mike to stand by himself, crying and broken, all alone.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: shit! They made me sad! Ya know, I'm kinda proud of myself w/this one. Kirbey even admitted this is her favorite story I've written. AND she said 'aww' when john was packing his stuff…that's right! The girl who mocked randy when he dislocated his shoulder and called him a pussy actually 'AWW'ed! Woo! I feel like a beast!**

**OH! and yes im from kentucky btw. thats why i threw that in there...:P**

**gay baby's being born FTW! case u haven't heard that one: every time there's an awkward moment a gay baby is born.**

**Also: I have no idea why I called john 'jojo' but I'm officially claiming it!**

**Future chapter coming up!**


	2. The Final Blow

**A/n from Jessica: well due to kirbey being gone cause of band camp, I had to beta this bad boy all by myself. I'm really sick of staring at this chapter though, its been sitting on my desktop unfinished for like a week. Oh well, new chap! :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone.**

**Warning: violence, slash, smut and rape later. For now, just cussing and suggestive themes…**

* * *

He thought he was getting better. He really did-but being told by your one and only love that they had been fucking someone else behind your back, that the entire time you thought they were blissfully happy he had been bored and sick of you was enough to resort you to a crying, depressed heap on the floor.

All he wanted to do was stay in his room and cry his already exhausted eyes out; to lay in bed, replaying old memories of when he and John were happy, when only having the other was more than enough for them. It's not like he had anything better to do-he couldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, things he used to enjoy doing now leaving him restless. It was no use anyway, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was John's face smiling back at him. Whenever he tried to sleep, shut his mind down and just pass out, another memory would surface and have Mike either sobbing or smiling as he desperately grasped to the only piece of John he still had. But as much as Mike wanted to hide out in his room, futilely hanging on to a time when his life had purpose, he had to go back to work.

Stephanie had called him up earlier, saying she sympathized with him, but if he skipped another house show she'd have no other choice but to wish him luck on his future endeavors. So, against his own wishes, he dragged himself out of his hotel room and to the arena for the night's Raw taping.

"Ha. I know right? Look Cody, Mike's back. Oh Joy."

Mike looked up from the bench he currently occupied into the smug faces of Legacy. Despite Cody getting drafted to Smackdown, they were still always together-they still went everywhere with each other, causing problems and starting shit where ever they went.

"What do you want?" Mike sighed, rising from his seat and putting some of his things into his locker.

"Oh, we don't want anything. Ted just had some news he thought you may want to know. Teddy?"

Mike sighed from his spot by his locker. Even with his back turned to Cody and Ted he could still see the identical smirks on their faces. Legacy was famously known for being gossiping little whores-always making sure to spread rumors and other shit around the entire locker room until a fight broke out. Then they'd just sit back and watch as superstars ripped each others throats out.

…Little bitches.

"Yeah. Ya' see Mike, Cody and I were talking to a couple of superstars-who shall remain nameless by the way…"

"It was Swagger."

Ted sighed, looking over at his partner, "Really?"

"What?" Cody asked, shrugging. "Jake wanted me to clarify just in case some shit goes down. He said he didn't wanna be the one facing Mike's wrath."

Mike turned around, leaning against his locker with his arms crossed over his chest. "Get to the point lispy."

"…Why the hell do I deal with this?" Ted sighed to himself, running a hand through his blond locks, as he looked over at Cody's offended face.

"Probably because he," Mike pointed to Cody, "is permanently attached to your dick."

"What?" Cody yelled, fighting to get by Ted who had his arms wrapped around him, preventing him from lunging at Mike.

"Hey! Cody stop. All right fine Mike, you wanna know what we found out?" Ted asked, as Cody paced behind him, trying to calm down.

"Please." Mike said, still leaning against the locker, not at all feeling threatened.

"Oh! Let me tell em' Teddy." Cody said, getting in Mike's face, huffing like a three year old throwing a fit. "Swagger told us that he saw _your_ ex making out with someone in the showers."

Mike's smile fell from his face, morphing to a look of disbelief and hurt.

Cody smiled, enjoying the obvious pain Mike was in. "…With Evan."

Ted smirked, proud with Cody's viciousness and the fact that he'd paid back Mike back with that little comment. "He's right Mizanin. Apparently they've been screwing for a while. Even before you two broke up. So mean though, don't ya' think Codes? His own best friend."

Flashing a smug smile across his shoulder, Ted walked out of the room, a smirking Cody in tow.

Mike slowly sat down on the bench, unable to make sense of the words they had said. Evan? No, no way. He and Evvy were best friends, had been since ECW and always would be. Legacy was just trying to start shit, same as always. Half the time the gossip and rumors they reported hearing was fake anyway. There was no way…

Then why did Mike suddenly feel like his world was crashing down on him again?

When John broke his heart, Evan was the one who had helped him pick up as many pieces as he could. How was Evan going to fix what he had caused?

No, there was no way-Mike wouldn't believe it. He'd go and talk to Evan, let him explain this himself. Mike rose from his seat, forgetting his need to hurry and change into his ring attire before the show started. He would have to see Evan first, hear what he had to say-hopefully all he'd do is laugh, give Mike a friendly little slap, and tell him never to listen to the Priceless bitches again. _Of course that's what'll happen_, Mike reasoned, _he's my best friend, he'd never do anything to hurt me. What am I doing? I'll just talk to him after the show._ Mike turned back to his locker room, silently scolding himself for ever listening to Cody and Ted.

* * *

Mike stood by the Gorilla position, waiting for Evan to come through the curtain. After calming himself down, he decided to just meet Evan up after his tag match. Mike sighed, shifting his weight from foot to foot impatiently. Evan ought to be out by now, his match had long been over-maybe he was just selling the loss and was taking his time up the ramp.

Mike looked up, movement catching his eye as Zack Ryder came from behind the curtain, Alicia Fox on his arm smiling deviously.

"Hey Zack." Mike said, coming forward to stand next to the LI loudmouth.

"Sup' Bro? D'ya see that awesome win? Dude, I beat Bourne so bad!" Zack said arrogantly, looking to Mike for a response on his match.

"…You know it." Mike smiled, teasing Ryder, one of the few friends he had lately.

"Whoa man." Zack said, reaching to put his signature shades back on. "That's my line, bro."

Mike smiled, patting his friend on the back as he turned to follow Alicia down to the locker rooms. "Hey have you seen Evan by the way?"

"Yeah bro, went ahead a' me while I was celebratin'. Later!" Zack yelled, chasing after his new girlfriend like a little puppy.

Mike laughed at the sight, hearing a faint 'Woo woo woo' from down the hall. God, that guy was a mess-but hey he was his friend. _Speaking of 'friend'_, Mike thought. _Better go find Ev._

* * *

Mike sighed, running his hand through his blond locks yet again, still a little miffed at Evan's sudden disappearing act. He needed to find him! And Mike had looked all over the arena. He hoped Evan hadn't gone back to the hotel yet-the show was over and many superstars were filing out of the building. Mike just hoped he could find him before he left.

Mike stopped his search of Evan, pausing near some random locker room when he heard noise.

"Stop it…No stop, come on baby, I don't wanna' do it in the locker room."

Mike leaned against the wall silently, his inner ninja skills showing through as he listened intently to what was going on. Sure, it might have been eavesdropping, but hey-he was a nosy bitch…and he was completely fine with it.

Mike listened intently, trying to register whose voice that was moaning like a slut.

"…Babe I said, no! Oh don't give me that look, how bout' this? You let me dress and I'll repay the favor later tonight."

Whoa! That was Evan talking-Mike was sure of it. What the hell? Who was Evan talking dirty to in there? Mike couldn't risk a peek to see, he would easily be seen. Well fuck, maybe Evan would say.

"Huh? Would you like that? I'll let you do whateverrrr you want." Evan purred. "Just lemme' get all my stuff, Kay?"

_Hmm….I wonder who he's with…_ Mike thought. _Who would Evan want to be with? I love the guy, but his standards are too high…Maybe Cena? Nah, he's too busy chasing after Randy. _Mike wondered silently, lost in thought. So much so, he didn't hear the response Evan's partner gave, obviously making himself known.

_What about Jericho? Oh, it has to be him. Chris has been all over Evan since we got to Raw. Even asked me to put in a good word…don't know why he'd need it though…with his ego, you'd think he'd just throw him over his shoulder and run to his hotel room…_Mike continued thinking to himself, oblivious to the rest of the world as he pondered Evan's possible suitors.

Evan walked out of his locker room, colliding with a very lost in thought Mike. He let out a very unmanly squeal before collecting himself to yell, "What the hell, Mike?"

"Ow…" Mike said, rubbing the spot on his head where he'd collided with Ev. "Ok, that hurt. Hey Evvy, I've been lookin' for ya."

"Oh. Uhh-yeah. We were supposed to meet up weren't we? Sorry Mikey, I was…uh-busy." Evan said, attempting to shut the door behind him so his friend wouldn't see who he'd been with.

"Oh, I know you were busy." Mike said, a wide grin on his face. "I heard you in there…"

Evan froze, a look on his face that could only be describes as 'oh shit'. "You…you heard me?"

"Ohh… yeah." Mike smiled wider. "Evvy's got a boyfriend!"

_Well he isn't crying, so he must not have been listening very long…_

"Yup, sure do…Hey Mike why don't we head down to your locker room and…uh- I'll give you details?" Evan asked, steering Mike away from the door and the man he'd been with earlier.

"Wait a minute…" Mike said, turning around and walking back in the opposite direction, towards the door. "Who's in there Ev?"

"Uhh…" Evan said, fidgeting from foot to foot as he thought of a good excuse.

"Just tell me it's not someone awful like one of the legacy bitches. Oh god it's not Cody is it?" Mike said wincing at the image of his friend and Cody together as he still tried to make his way back to the door. "Actually that might be kinda hot, if your in to having three ways-cause ya' know that Teddy would have to be in on that." Mike rambled on, trying to get a hold of the door handle as Evan tried to stop him.

"What? God no-I do…No Mike don't-have…standards." Evan said, struggling with keeping a grip on the door handle and trying to keep Miz off of it.

"Ha!" Mike shouted in victory as he managed to push Evan out of the way long enough to kick the door open.

"Why ya' so nervous Evvy? Embarrassed at…whoever's…in…" Mike trailed off, looking from Evan's shame-filled face to the middle of the locker room where, standing proudly and completely unashamed, stood the man who kept haunting his life and dreams-his ex lover, John Morrison.

Mike leaned against the door frame, incredulous laughs coming from him. Wow, so legacy _had_ been right. His best friend really _had_ been with his ex this whole time. Well, he was taking it well at least, no tears were falling yet.

"Mikey…I-I can explain…" Evan said, rushing to Mike. "It…God…It isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, come off it Evan." John said, making his presence known for the first time. "At least quit lying to him."

"…Shut up…" Evan directed to Morrison under his breath, attempting to bring Mike to his feet from where he was sitting against the door.

"No! Evan I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of dealing with him." John said, striding to where Evan and Mike were huddled together.

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like." John said leaning to get face to face with Mike. "Me and Evan have been together for months…while you and _I_ were together."

John smirked at the hurt and disbelief on Mike's face. "Get over it-get over me. I want you out of my life-forever!"

With that, John grabbed his and Evan's bags, pulling Evan along with him as he exited the room.

"…I'm sorry." Evan whispered as they passed, following along behind John.

Mike sat there, stunned beyond belief. The hurt would come later-he was sure of it, but for now, all he could feel was complete shock. He rose to his feet and stumbled through the hallway, the familiar feeling of tears falling and déjà vu abundant as he made his way back to his locker room, all alone once again.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: Aww my poor mikey…well don't worry everything get's better. I think it's time for Mike to stop being mad, huh? Oh yeah mikey's about to start getting pissed off! And also, for those who read this right when I posted it, if you hadn't noticed yet, I've changed the main pairing, cause I've decided to go a different direction w/the story. Feel free to speculate, but I'll explain how mr. swaggs comes into play later.**

**and for the record, i love legacy. (check the profile pic) but the visual of them being scheming bitches is just too much! and i equally love zack ryder, my lil woo woo woo boy. **

**OH! and hetero zack ryder was for you kirbey! you'll read this when you get home i'm sure, but that was for you buddy! (he's one of the few superstars she just CAN NOT picture doing slashy things...:P)**

**ALSO: if you haven't been checking out kirbey and my's profile, we will be going to raw and Sd! Tapings this summer-july 12 and 13! So excited-anyway, we were brainstorming for sign ideas and can't come up with anymore. So….we've decided to have a contest. Whoever comes up with a funny sign idea and pm's it to us, we will write a one shot for you. Any pairing you want (I've been meaning to right a one shot anyway.) SO…be sure to send us your ideas!**


	3. Forgetting

**A/n from Jessica: chapter 3's up. unfortunately kirbey wasn't here to help me beta so any mistakes you find are my bad. also mentions mizzy's EPIC win over jomo, r-troof, and wwwyki boy! that was so AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone**

**Warning: FINALLY! smut is here! slash is finally here guys. 3 chapters is way too long, sorry for making you wait! :P**

* * *

"…Yeah I heard about it too. Apparently Evan went behind Mike's back and fucked John."

"Wow. I mean, that's cold man. Isn't Evan supposed to be his best friend? God Mike must be pissed."

Mike slammed his locker, bringing the group of superstars behind him out of their conversation. Did they think he couldn't hear them? He was right _fucking _there! Maybe they just didn't care, it's not like anyone had been offering support or anything lately-all it was to them was locker room gossip, it's not like they cared about what he was going through. And without Evan there, Mike had no one he could talk to or confide in. He turned around, gathering his things, and noticed that no one would look in his direction.

Fine. Let them all act like assholes-he didn't need their pity. That was worse than being avoided like the plague anyway-the sad smiles, the reassuring pats on the back- that was almost unbearable.

Confused by the sudden silence from everyone in the locker room, Mike looked up, seeing the one man who felt the need to keep reminding him of his heartache every time he managed to forget, John Morrison, an uncomfortable looking Evan Bourne on his arm.

Mike continued gathering his things, really just to seem busy, and tried to ignore all of the eyes glued to him, anticipating his next move.

He looked up, trying to plan how to move past the large crowd of wrestlers that had gathered and his ex who was leaning against the door, the arrogant smirk he _used_ to love plastered across his face.

John folded his arms across his chest, silently daring him to do something about it. Evan leaned up, whispering something to him, his body language screaming of his discomfort. Mike scoffed, shaking his head- Evan _was_ never one for confrontation, even if he was the one who had caused it.

Well, it was now or never: shouldering his bag, he walked through the crowd of superstars, all of them parting like the Red Sea, and strutted across the locker room, head held high.

Reaching the door, Mike stood in front of the pair, patiently waiting for them to move.

Looking from Mike to John nervously, Evan moved away from the door, quietly hissing for John to follow him.

Mike looked from his former friend back to John, coldly returning his gaze. After what seemed like hours of uncomfortable tension in the air, John straightened up, pushing himself off the door and away from Mike.

Silently congratulating himself for getting through that unscathed, Mike reached for the doorknob, inches away from freedom.

"…See ya' later Mizzy."

Mike froze, breathing deep through his nose to prevent him from yet another nervous breakdown at the cruel taunting from his ex.

Tightening his grip on the handle, Mike walked through the doorway, slamming the door with a little more force than necessary.

**OXoXoXO**

Mike sighed, continuing to flip through channel after channel. This is what he had been reduced to- The Awesome one, Mike 'the Miz' Mizanin, arrogant trash talker and known party boy was hiding in his hotel room watching reruns of Family Guy.

God why had he let John turn him into _this_? This pathetic little boy that cried at the drop of a hat and hid in his room, afraid he'd run into his ex and his new boyfriend.

He seriously had to move on from this, maybe find some little club bunny to fuck and see if he'd feel better.

Mike groaned, hitting his head against the headboard. But he didn't _want_ to fuck club bunnies, he wanted to fuck John! There was no way that after being with him for so many years that anyone else would seem remotely attractive to him-he was a _god_, in appearance and sexual conquests alike, why would he want anyone else?

Mike buried his head under the pillows, cursing himself for beginning to get hard just thinking about his nights with John.

"Fuck!" Mike screamed, slamming his fist down on the bedspread. He didn't want to think about this! What had he done to deserve this? Why did _he_ have to suffer?

Mike sat up, removing the pillow from his head when he heard a quiet knock on his door. _What now?_ Moving slowly through his room, he looked through the peephole, scoffing at the nerve he had coming to his room.

Mike opened the door, bracing his hand against the door frame, and stared down at his old friend, Evan.

Evan winced at the cold look on Mike's face, "I uh-saw your match…congratulations on getting the title back."

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, clearly shooting down Evan's attempt at conversation. Evan looked down, avoiding Mike's eyes, the silence of his former friend seeming to say more than words could.

"Mike can I…can we talk?" Evan asked, trying to ignore the overall sad look on Mike's face, the bags under his eyes…

Mike stood aside, giving Evan room to enter, closing the door after he slipped in. Mike walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge opposite Evan who was leaning against the wall. "So talk."

Evan looked up, surprised at the first words spoken to him from Mike since that night when he had found out…

"Mikey, I'm _really_ sorry. Its just-when John came to Raw, and all of us went out celebrating, you remember that? John and I got to talking and-it, it just _happened_. I can't explain it any better than that. Me and Jake had a really big fight, and he was there for me. I just wanna' say I am sorry that it had to happen this way and…yeah." Evan trailed off, not having anything else to say.

Evan looked up from the floor into the eyes of Mike, hoping his explanation was good enough for Mike.

Mike clenched his teeth, trying in vain to stop the anger swirling in him. "Get out."

"What?" Evan asked confused.

"Get out!" Mike yelled, jumping from his spot on the bed.

"Mike, I'm sorry ok? What do you want me to do? What do you want from me?"

Mike got in Evan's face, tears of anger and sadness falling from his eyes. "Go back to that night and stop it from ever happening. I want my boyfriend back, I want to stop feeling like _shit_ all the time, I want to fucking stop crying!" Mike yelled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "I want my best friend back."

Mike looked into Evan's face, every ounce of strength rung from his body. "…Just go."

Nodding silently, Evan quietly went to the door, pausing before he left. "…Mike, I-"

Mike shook his head, "Just go." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them to find Evan gone.

Mike sighed, running his hands through his hair, groaning at the sound of another knock on his door.

"No Evan-just go away!"

_Knock knock knock_

"GO AWAY!"

_Knock knock_

Mike jumped up, snatching open the door, "I said go-" Mike stopped short, confused by the person in front of him being, not Evan, but Jake Hager.

"Jake? Wh-what are you doing here?" Mike wiped furiously at his tear-soaked cheeks, attempting to look put together for his old ECW buddy.

"Umm, I'm not really sure." Jake sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Mind if we talk? I have something to ask you."

Mike shook his head no, opening the door wider for him. God Jake looked good; it had been a while since he'd seen him, not since he moved to Smackdown.

"So…how've ya' been?" Jake asked, sitting next to Mike on the bed.

Mike turned toward Jake and sighed, lying backwards against his pillows. "Horrible."

"Yeah I heard." Jake said, lying parallel next to Mike. "Me too."

Mike looked up at Jake confused- Oh yeah, Evan had cheated on Jake to be with John. God, they just fucked up everyone's lives didn't they?

"I'm sorry." Mike said, reaching up to push Jake's bangs from his face. "Jackie, what happened to us?"

Jake smiled at his nickname from when they had been on ECW, "I don't know. Asshole boyfriends?"

"Yep." Mike said, rolling over to face Jake, "God, and this all could've been avoided. Don't you hate those 'what if's'?

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, coming face to face with Mike as well.

"You remember when you asked me out on a date? But I said no because I had a crush on John. God, I should've gone out with you."

"Yeah I remember," Jake recalled smiling, "Took me like two weeks to even get up the nerve."

"Why?" Mike asked, reaching up to stroke Jake's arm soothingly.

"I, well-I was an awe of you." Jake said, his cheeks coloring.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Well I was still green, and you were just-just this _really _hot, completely unattainable man who wouldn't bat an eye at me. God, I had such a crush on you."

"Hot?" Mike asked, stifling a smile.

"Oh yeah," Jake sighed. "I miss your fedora."

Mike chuckled, relishing the feeling of an actual laugh, and sighed. "Wanna' know something Jackie?"

"What?" Jake smiled.

Mike leaned forward, putting his lips to Jake's ear. "I had a crush on you too."

Before Jake could respond, Mike pushed his lips onto Jake's kissing him forcefully. Jake kissed back, rolling them both so Mike was on top of him.

"Mike…hmmm…are you sure you wanna'…" Jake mumbled through kisses, not wanting Mike to start something if he didn't want it.

"God yes!" Mike moaned, sitting up to tear off Jake's clothes. After his shirt was gone, he leaned forward kissing Jake again while attempting to remove his pants. Struggling with the zipper, Mike pushed Jake's pants down, kissing his long legs as they went. Once he removed his pants, he leaned forward, kissing Jake above the waistband of his boxers. Slipping them down slowly, teasingly, Mike kissed Jake's abs, occasionally dipping his tongue in the defined planes, savoring the salty taste of his skin.

Finally freeing Jake from his confines, leaving him completely naked, Mike sat back on his knees admiring the view. Jake smiled cockily, reaching towards Mike to rid him of his clothes. Working with renewed vigor, Jake stripped Mike in record time, sitting up against the headboard, he leaned forward ravishing Mike's mouth with his tongue. Conveying the need and want he felt in his kiss, Jake flipped Mike again so that he was lying on his back, Jake hovering over him.

He kissed a trail down Mike's body stopping in random places to lick and nibble the skin: one of his nipples, his bellybutton, his inner thigh-everywhere but the one place Mike _wanted_ him to.

"Jake…" Mike moaned, causing Jake to look from the spot he was marking on Mike's leg.

"Yes?" Jake asked, soothing the red blotch on Mike's leg with his tongue.

"Just do it-Fuck me."

Jake looked up, surprised, he was used to a little foreplay, but fuck whatever Mike wanted, he'd give it to him.

Jake sat up, licking two of his fingers, making sure to coat them fully with his saliva.

"No." Mike said, stopping him. "I don't want any prep-I want it rough Jackie."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, kissing down Mike's member while he waited, inadvertently delaying him from answering even longer.

"I-God, Yeah."

Nodding to himself, Jake coated his dick with precum, moving to Mike's entrance. Agonizingly slowly, Jake pushed into Mike, breaching the tight ring of muscles with just the head. Reveling in the feeling of Mike _so_ tightly wrapped around him, Jake pushed in further, inch by inch, until he was in Mike to the hilt.

Mike breathed deep, trying not to scream out in pain. God he really hadn't thought Jake was that big-fuck, he was _huge!_ Maybe he should've let him prep him; fuck, he was gonna be sore in the morning.

Once Mike had adjusted, he urged Jake on, pleading for him to move.

Starting slowly at first, Jake moved his hips, moving in and out of Mike at a pace that was way too slow for his liking.

"C'mon Jake. Fuck, please?"

"Please what?" Jake asked, loving the way Mike sounded when he talked dirty.

"Shit. Harder! Fuck me harder, please!"

Jake smirked, more than happy to oblige. Pulling out so that only the tip was inside, Jake slammed back into Mike, setting a much faster, rougher pace as he neared his orgasm.

"Oh FUCK!" Mike shouted, feeling a wave of pleasure as Jake struck his sweet spot with force.

Mike wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel it-not with the way Jake was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and had taken his member into his hand, trying to coax the orgasm from Mike. With a loud moan, Mike came, yelling out Jake's name as he did. After only a couple more thrusts, Jake followed, the wonderful pressure on his cock way too much.

Jake pulled out, falling next to Mike, thoroughly worn out.

"God, I really needed that." Mike sighed, reaching up to plant a kiss on Jake's cheek.

"Yeah…" Jake sighed, reaching up to play with Mike's hair.

"Listen Jake, I gotta' proposition for you."

"Really?" Jake asked a devious look on his face.

"Not that kind, you horndog. It…it involves our ex's." Mike said, his eyes straying across the room, staring at nothing.

"Our-well what is it?" Jake said sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"I'm so sick of being miserable. I-I'm sick of being afraid to see him at work, I'm sick of my heart breaking every time I see him with Evan…I'm just so sick…" Mike said, eyes welling up.

"I know Mike, I know..." Jake said, rubbing his hand soothingly across Mike's chest.

"Yeah," Mike said sniffling, stopping his tears, "And I know that you are too. So I have an idea to get them out of our lives-to get them to leave us alone for good."

"Really? How?" Jake asked.

Mike smiled, leaning up to peck Jake on the cheek. "I'll uh, let you in on the details later Jackie, but for now…"

Mike grinned, pulling Jake on top of him and under the blankets, thoughts of his ex the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: big thanks to my friend kelsey for helping me out with my writer's block at the end of this chapter. she'll like never read this but ehh i told her i'd give her props.**

**they're finally gonna get mad! thank god, writing three chapters of depressed people has killed me! **

**oh and before i forget, i was literally a SECOND away from writing in jomo's little lipo comment from tonight's NXT into the story. it totally would've fit too. and i hate jomo hatin on my bb, but even i gotta admit that was hilarious. i was drinking some diet pepsi (punk solidarity!) and literally did a spit take when he said that...lol.**

**and thanks to the lovelies who constantly read and review our stories: QOYW (3 you chickie!), KimberAnnBRAND, InYourHonour, and MagicallyMalicious (oh and kirbey wanted me to say she 3 you for calling those who shaved her punky 'scoundrals' lol) to name a few.**

**also: that sign challenge is still up for grabs. no one wants a free one shot? Really? just try your best. come on and participate people! but yeah lack of reader participation has me about to just say 'hey whoever can review saying randy orton is fucking amazing wins' *sigh*  
but i wouldn't totally count out that option, im kinda leaning toward it. lol.**

**thanks for reading! please review!**


	4. Make Em' Squirm

**A/n from Jessica: Woo! new chapter! god i need Sleeeepp! why am i posting this at 5:12 in the morning and not when i wanna' wake up?  
(looks at list of 17-whoa 17?-reviews) oh yeah! cause of you guys! my lovely readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH! grr im so tired of writing this! dont own nobody, vinny mac does!**

**WARNING: still not the heavy stuff yet, sorry! :P just cussing and some mild violence!**

* * *

"Mind if I sit down?"

Evan looked up from his plate, eyes instantly widening as they locked on the face of the one person he thought would _never _speak to him again: Mike.

"Wha-are…are you serious?" Evan asked, disbelief clearly evident in his voice.

Mike sighed impatiently, pulling out the chair opposite Evan, sitting down. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm…No reason." Evan said, moving some of his things to make room for Mike. "Just thought you hated me and all…"

Mike put down his fork, gazing at Evan's nervous face with a thoughtful expression.

"…I don't hate you," Mike said after a while, Evan's eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "I don't. I've just had a lot of time to think lately, and I… I hope that you and I can salvage our friendship."

Ok, if he hadn't been before, Evan was stunned now. He wanted to be his friend again? Even after everything that had gone down in the past months?

"Seriously?" Evan asked, his elation multiplying with the small nod he received. "You want us to be friends again? Even after…"

Evan trailed off, leaving the rest of his sentence unsaid, simply happy that his former friend had decided to make amends. He scanned the rest of catering, noting that the few people who were grabbing their lunch seemed completely uninterested in their conversation.

After Evan had visited Mike in his hotel room, desperately trying to offer a good explanation to his and John's relationship, continuing his and Mike's friendship seemed to be an obvious lost cause. Hell, Evan would've considered himself lucky if he ever said two words to him again. But maybe, everything could go back to normal, almost like nothing had ever changed.

Evan brought himself from his thoughts, already eager to gossip with his friend like old times, when Mike's eyes looked up from his plate, staring at a spot somewhere behind Evan. He quickly turned to look, eyes falling on his boyfriend, John.

"What's this?" John asked, an annoyed tone to his voice, as he sat down in the chair to the right of Evan, eyes never leaving Mike.

"Oh no, it's ok Johnny!" Evan said, arms clinging to John in a hug. "Everything's ok now! Me and Mikey are friends again!"

"Is that so?" John asked, removing his shades and placing them on the table.

"Yup." Mike said, speaking for the first time without difficulty to his former love.

"Well that's great." John said, obvious sarcasm lacing his words. "I'm _so_ glad that you and Mizzy here are ok again."

Evan smiled, returning to his meal, ignorantly unaware of the cruel intentions of John's words, the evil smirk across his beautiful features, of his clear intentions to upset Mike.

"I am too." Mike said, smiling. "God knows I missed Evvy."

John scowled, upset that his shot at Mike evoked no response from him. He eyed Mike enjoying his meal, smirk returning as a more petty approach crossed his mind.

"So Mizzy, you sure you should be eating so many carbs?" John said, ignoring Evan's shocked face and nudge to tell him to cut it out. "…I mean, let's face it, it's not like you could stand to gain _more_ weight."

John grinned wider as Mike put his fork down, collecting his thoughts, knowing he hit a sore spot.

"Nice." Mike smiled, continuing to shake off John's attempt at aggravating him as he resumed picking at his food. "But you might wanna' come up with more material."

John's smile fell, clearly disappointed at the lack of response from Mike. "…Right."

John leaned back in his seat, propping his feet in the seat to the left of Mike and folding his arms across his chest like a pouting child, receiving another scolding from Evan.

They sat in silence for awhile, Mike and Evan chewing their meals quietly, when John spoke again, voicing a question that had been running through his head.

"So what brought this on?" He asked, running a hand through his dark locks, gaining Mike's attention.

"Just wanted things to be normal again." Mike said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That's good." John's evil smile returning, "I mean, maybe now you'll quit cryin' like a bitch."

"John!" Evan whispered, his face shocked at John's hurtful words.

"No it's fine. I'm fine." Mike returned John's mocking smile. "You're right, I have."

Evan turned his head from his boyfriend to Mike, taken aback by his words, his face clearly confused, but knowing he shouldn't voice the questions in his head.

John stared at Mike, confused, but shrugged, marking the conversation as a win for him.

"Hey guys."

John and Evan looked up, surprise returning as they saw Jake Hager of all people standing behind Mike's chair, holding a tray full of cups of what smelled like fresh coffee.

"Jake?" Evan asked, instantly uncomfortable at the sudden appearance of his ex.

"Yeah. Hey Evan." Jake said, pulling the chair next to Mike out from the table, causing John's feet to fall to the floor.

"What-what are you doing here?" Evan asked, eyebrows crinkling in puzzlement as Jake leaned down and quickly kissed Mike on his face.

"Just thought I'd bring you guys' some coffee," Jake said with a smile. "Ya' want some?"

"Uh…sure." Evan said, looking at his boyfriend's equally perplexed face as he reached for a cup.

"Oh, not that one!" Jake exclaimed, nearly causing Evan to spill the coffee he was attempting to remove from the tray. "I got you decaf, Ev. It's not like you need to be any more energetic."

"Right…" Evan said, accepting the coffee Jake handed him, eyes suspiciously glancing from a smiling Jake to Mike who had become awfully quiet.

"Ha, you didn't drug it did you?" Evan joked, blowing on the beverage.

"No!" Mike yelled, "Of course not!"

"…Right…"

Evan sipped his drink slowly, wary, thinking of what he had missed in the time he had spent away from Mike. Last he saw of Jake he was almost as worse off as Mike. He had taken their breakup pretty hard, and according to reports from some Smackdown superstars, Jake had been really depressed.

Evan watched as Mike leaned up to the blonde, whispering in his ear, immediately causing a wide grin to break out across his face. Well he _had_ been depressed-didn't seem so much anymore.

Evan tried to ignore the sudden jealousy he felt as Mike leaned and kissed Jake softly on the lips, Jake returning with fervor.

No no…he wasn't allowed to feel jealous-Jake wasn't his anymore. Besides he had John now. Evan tried to will the envy away, but Mike seemed to be feeling extra loving today.

Evan looked away from his ex and friend, glancing over to his boyfriend, who didn't seem to be bothered by their loving display at all, texting on his phone with a bored expression on his face.

Evan nudged his boyfriend again, bringing him out of his conversation, giving him a look that told him he wanted him to say something.

"So…" John began, putting up his phone, "you two together now?"

"Uh-huh." Mike said, turning away from Jake as he sipped his drink.

"Cool…" Evan said, still trying to hide the mixture of discomfort and jealousy swirling through him.

"Yeah, I guess I should thank you Evan." Jake said, leaning back in his seat. "If you hadn't been a little whore and gone off with John here, Mike and I never would've gotten together."

Evan bit his tongue, instead offering a very fake smile to Jake as he took another gulp of his coffee. It was fine, he deserved that.

Mike ignored the hateful glare John was clearly sending him, thoroughly pleased in the tension he was causing simply by being there.

"Don't you want your drink John?" Mike said, smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's. "Made Jakey here get it with skim milk, since I know you always watch your weight."

"Unlike some people." John smirked, reaching for his drink, pleased with the glare he got from Jake.

"Right." Mike sighed, gathering his and Jake's garbage and taking it to the trash can. "I think we'll be going now-let's go Jake."

"Later guys." Jake said, rising from the table with a large grin, "enjoy your coffee…"

* * *

"God that was awesome." Mike sighed, walking through the arena to the cluster of locker rooms with Jake, "I love making Evan squirm."

"You and me both babe." Jake smiled, stopping to wrap his arms around Mike and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Hey now- save that for later." Mike said with a wink tearing Jake's arms from around his waist.

"All right, all right." Jake sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Back to business."

"Thank you…" Mike sighed. "Now where's their locker room?

* * *

"That doesn't piss you off?" Evan sighed, storming into the locker room he and John shared, thankfully empty of other wrestlers.

"Not really." John said, plopping onto a bench in the center of the locker room. "But _I'm _not the one who still cares about his ex."

"Shut up." Evan snapped, searching through his locker for his ring attire. "I don't still care about him."

"Yeah ya' do." John said, putting his sunglasses back on. "You looked like you wanted to rip out Mike's throat."

"Shut up," Evan repeated. "I'm with your ass aren't I? God where's my clothes?"

"You're with my ass cause' I want you to be." John said arrogantly.

"Blah blah blah…" Evan mumbled, looking for his things, frantically. "You seen my stuff?"

"Nah," John said, looking over towards Evan, "Try the showers."

"Yeah…" Evan mumbled, hoping he just left it there when he had showered earlier. "I'll check."

John smirked, slapping Evan's ass as he passed him, evoking a growl. "Not now John-I'm still pissed at you."

"Why?" John asked, eyes on Evan's backside as he walked into the shower area, "Because I'm right?"

"You aren't right." Evan yelled back, voice echoing in the large locker room.

"Yeah, yeah…" John mumbled, rising to visit his own locker, noticing his own things were gone as well.

"What the fuck…" John said to himself, looking around the room for where his things were. "Ev's my stuff in there too?"

"Evan?" John yelled, pissed at the lack of response from his boyfriend.

"…Little fucker's giving me the silent treatment…" John mumbled to himself, searching every inch of the locker room he could. "Evan!"

Nothing.

_He must really be pissed,_ John thought. _Aww well- nothing a nice fuck won't fix._

"Evan?" John asked, heading toward the showers, his voice fake. "I'm sorry babe, all right? I didn't mean to make you upset!"

John walked into the large room, spotting his and Evan's bags perched on two sinks. "There it is…"

"Evan where are you?" John said, looking around the room and not seeing his lover.

John searched the room for Evan, almost giving up, when he randomly glanced in the wide, wall-length mirror, seeing Evan's prone form in one of the shower stalls, lying unconscious on the cold tiles.

"What the fuck?" John said, rushing to Evan. He was still breathing, but he had a _huge_ lump on his head, like something hit him, _hard._

"Shit…" John muttered, backing out of the stall to get help, when his back collided with a solid object.

Slowly turning, his eyes fell on the sizeable form of Jake Hager, smiling that same dopey grin as in the ring.

"Wha?-" John was cut off as Jake's large hands cupped around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Jake dragged John across the room, hands still wrapped tightly on his throat, roughly pushing John against the wall.

"God I'm so glad; you've had this comin' for a while Morrison." Jake said, grinning evilly, showing another side of him.

John attempted to speak, to ask what the fuck was going on, but all that came was a rough cough.

Jake loosened his grip a bit, allowing John the ability to breathe and speak.

"What the…fuck is…wrong with…you?" John gasped between fits of coughing, thankful for his air supply being given back to him.

"Nothing Morrison. The only problem here is you-always been you." Jake said, subconsciously tightening his grip. "But don't worry we're gonna' fix it."

"We?" John asked, thoroughly frightened now.

"Hello Johnny."

John turned-as much as he could with Jake's hands still around his throat- to the sound of the voice. Leaning against the wide mirror, appearing like magic, stood his former beloved, Mike, looking towards him with the most sinister look on his face he had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N from Jessica: SWERVE! and a cliff hanger! SHIT! i feel like a TNA writer!  
totally loving this chapter, even though i had to come up with like four synonyms for 'confused' and 'grin'...  
oh and for the record, i just teased ya' with the coffee. no it wasn't drugged. i was gonna' do that, but knocking evan unconsious was too fun to resist! :P**

**anyway yeah! what will happen? what is mike and jake gonna do to john? are they gonna rape him? are they f'ing crazy? ...that's a yes. told ya, mikey's getting mad now...and in my eyes, 'getting mad' = going all vipery on john's cute lil ass!**

**next chap. will most likely be the last one, unless i feel like adding a little bonus chapter...but yeah it'll most likely end soon...tear right? i know!**

**Be sure to review lovelies! (speaking of lovelies, glad you love ur story MM. i was so inspired by your as per normal beastly review i decided to start writing! at like 2 in the morning...but hey we write the best when we're sleep deprived...anyways glad you 3'd it! we loved your awesome adjectives to describe punkers! i couldn't pronounce like all of them! did you borrow jericho's thesauraus chickie? LOL!...oh god, sorry i desperately need sleep...)**

**right yeah, please review! :)**


	5. Evil Plan

**A/n from Jessica: *sighs* well great I've effectively changed my mizzy into the lovely Terrahfry's Jeffers. Maybe I shouldn't have read 'Sold to a Hardy' before writing this chapter…lol. Well I hope all of you are on her subscribers list, cause then you'll understand that Miz lost his mind a bit…don't worry he'll be back to normal after he gets all of this raping and what not out of his system…:P Jake is a bit more saner then Miz, but he's still totally fine with gang raping John so I guess he's not all there either…Well he's also kinda ho-ish too, Miz I mean…it's kinda hard to explain, he's like a cross of her Jeff and our evan. Oh well, here we go! CHAPTER 5!**

**WARNING: FINALLY! YES! I've gotten to the rape and violence portion of the story, YAY! Poor Johnny he's about to get his ass torn up! Literally. ANYway! Yes be warned, violence, non-con, all that good stuff.**

* * *

"Mike?" John asked dark chocolate eyes wide with fear and confusion. "I don't…What are-Why are you...?"

Mike laughed, pushing off the mirror to walk across the room towards John. "Why what Johnny? Why are Jake's hands wrapped around your throat? Why is little Evvy knocked out?"

John nodded slowly with some difficulty, not able to say more due to Jake who tightened his hold on John's throat.

"Payback John. That simple. You fucked with me, I'm fucking with you."

John looked from Mike to Jake, a frantic look on his face. Ok, he could soundly admit that he _had_ been kind of an asshole to Mike-he wasn't stupid. But this was taking it _way_ too far! So he had insulted Mike a little? Fine, that was bad-whatever, but this was a little crazy, wasn't it? For God sakes, Evan was knocked out. John could still see him laying unconscious in one of the shower stalls, not moving aside from the slow rise and fall of his chest.

John swallowed, taking a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to panic, he'd just have to stay calm and talk his way outta' this. He was sure Mike still loved him-new lover or not, he was sure he could easily convince Mike to back off if he tried hard enough.

John smiled, looking up to stare at Mike coldly, slipping with ease into his cocky arrogant persona. "What are you gonna' do Mikey? Kick my ass and leave me here? You can't just beat the both of us up and walk away; someone'll come looking for us."

Mike shooed Jake away, silently telling him to let go of John when he locked eyes with him. John smirked at Jake, pleased he could reason with Mike so easily.

Mike slowly walked closer to John, narrowing his eyes as looked at the sure smile plastered on John's face.

"I'm not too worried about that John," Mike said, leaning closer into his personal space. "As a matter of fact, I'm counting on it. What better way to get revenge on your ass then by having someone find you here: broken, bleeding- a pathetic little heap on the ground."

John stared into Mike's face, mind running wild with the possible scenarios of what Mike and Jake could do to him, none of them particularly pleasant.

"Wh-what about my match?" John asked, silently thanking God he was on the night's card. "Yours? If you don't show up everyone'll know it was you."

Mike laughed, walking over to the sinks where John and Evan's bags sat, where he himself had moved them.

"Lets see…" Mike said, pulling out a booklet from one of the bags, Evan's script by the look of it. "…Tonight's card has…Eve vs. Alicia…blah blah no one cares…Jericho vs. Evvy here. Too bad he won't be able to compete tonight…"

Jake laughed, looking behind him to his ex who was still laid out on the ground.

"…Blah blah, Santino…Whatever…Ahh! Here we go. _Your_ match." Mike said, pointing to the paper. "Let's see, it's the Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison vs.…Me."

John's arrogant smile fell, understanding at once that having a match meant nothing now.

"Well that works," Mike said, feeling the need to explain anyway. "Cause' if I face you then _I_ won't need to wrestle either. I mean, seeing as how you're going to be a bit incapacitated. So I guess no one'll really care if I just, leave early."

John hit his head against the wall, wondering if he could run away if he just ditched Evan.

Seems Mike had planned ahead for this one, making sure that both he _and_ Jake had an alibi so they wouldn't get suspended or fired. (Jake's being that since he was on Smackdown he didn't really need to be at the show anyway)

He was going to have to really put up a fight if he wanted to get away unscathed. Sure he could take Mike easy, but with Jake there was no way he could win. Maybe he could still talk himself out of this.

"Mike, come on…" John said, walking toward Mike, cupping his jaw in a gentle caress, "I know that you don't really wanna' do this…there's no way you could hurt me…"

John reached up, playing with the spiked locks of Mike's hair, noting the hesitance in Mike's eyes, "I know how much you still love me."

John looked over toward Jake; his face twisted in disgust at what he knew was an act to lower Mike's guard. He leaned closer into Mike, his breath ghosting over his ear. "…You don't really love him do you? You know that I'm the only one for you baby…you know that I still love you, right?"

Mike turned around, quickly glancing at Jake who was standing with his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed as to why Mike was letting John continue.

"Y-you still love me?" Mike asked, his voice small, looking up at John with wide eyes.

"That's right babe, I do. I never should've said all of those awful things to you. I'm so sorry." John said, stroking Mike's cheek. "I wish I could take back every thing I've done to you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I wish I could go back to how we used to be. You remember Mikey? How happy we used to be?" John whispered, leaning forward into Mike, letting the old memories flood Mike's mind.

"Oh enough!" Jake yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "Mike, don't let him fuck with you. Remember the plan? We're getting revenge against him for ruining your life! For all of the shit he's put you through!"

Mike looked back at Jake, eyes uncertain of what he should do.

"Shh…" John said, moving Mike's head to lock eyes with him. "It's ok Mikey. You don't have to pretend you love him anymore…Why don't you and I leave and we can go back to how we used to be, huh?"

"Don't you want that Mike?" John whispered, kissing the side of Mike's face, making a little path to his lips. "Don't you wanna go back to how it used be?"

"Yeah…" Mike murmured, leaning forwards and taking John's lips in a kiss.

John kissed back, smirking at the stunned look on Jake's face, accepting Mike's tongue into his mouth as Jake looked on.

Continuing the kiss, Mike pushed them against the wall, putting his hands on either side of John's head. Opening his eyes, he looked into John's face- eyes closed and smirk still in place. Mike leaned back, breaking the kiss.

John opened his eyes, looking into Mike's smiling face, his own smile turning into a frown as Mike reared his fist back, punching John right in his pretty face.

"…Manipulative bastard…" Mike said, shaking the pain out of his hand and moving away from John who sank down to the floor, clutching his face and the brand new black eye there.

Mike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to get the taste of John off of his lips. "I'm sorry Jake." He said, turning to look at the pleasantly surprised face of his lover. "He's just too easy to fuck with, I couldn't resist."

Mike walked over to Jake, wrapping his arms around him, "Forgive me?"

"…Sure." Jake said, taking Mike's lips in a kiss. "Better?"

"Much. Now what should we do with him?" Mike asked, turning to face John.

"Ugh, fine!" John said, using the wall to help him stand. "Kick my ass, beat me up, I don't give a shit! But I will make sure everyone knows you two did this."

Mike laughed, walking over to where John stood. "Oh Johnny…Who said we were _just_ gonna kick your ass?"

John frowned, a little freaked out by the sadistic smile on Mike's face and the sparkle in his azure eyes. "What do you-?"

"Please John, I know you. A little ass kicking might bruise your ego a bit, but you'd be fine after a day or two…" John stumbled backward against the wall as Mike walked towards him. "I want to fuck you up _permanently_. Bruises can heal…But, trust me; emotional pain lasts a looonnnng time…"

"Mike what are you-?"

"And that's exactly what I want Johnny," Mike said reaching for John's belt. "To do something so horrible, you won't be able to just bounce back."

John's eyes widened, beginning to get the picture.

"Oh, don't worry Jojo…Look on the bright side! You get laid and I get to fuck you up psychologically; every one wins!"

"Mike don't-" John began, trying to convince Mike to stop.

His Mike would never do this. His Mike would never do something so cruel to anyone.

John looked into Mike's eyes, thoroughly frightened by the gleam he saw there. But this wasn't _his_ Mike: this wasn't the meek, crying little boy who he dumped. This wasn't the same Mike at all; this was a completely different person.

**OxoXoxO**

"Come on, Johnny…" Mike said, pulling the now restrained John Morrison into the main locker room and away from the showers. "You want to have fun with me and Jackie right?"

John screamed at Mike as he pulled him along, his voice muffled by the ball-gag set securely in place.

"Good! I knew you would…"

Mike dragged John's struggling body to the middle of the locker room, throwing him down on the ground.

"You know I thought about this a lot…should we do it in your hotel room, maybe leave you bloodied and in pain for someone to find…"

John whimpered from behind his gag, eyes pleading with Mike.

"Then I thought about doing it in the ring! That would be cool, have your friends find you all vulnerable and frail right before they were about practice…"

Mike reached for John, beginning to undo his clothes while keeping his restraints in place.

"But then I thought what better way then to rape you in the locker room, against the wall or the cold tiles?"

John's eyes widened, leaning away from Mike as much as he could. "Oh don't be that way Jojo. Jake'll join us too-didn't you always say you wanted to have a threesome?"

Mike stripped John of his clothes, leaving him bare against the cold ground. He began removing his own clothes, leaving him in only his dark purple boxers. Mike smiled as he saw Jake walk in from the showers, walking past him to make sure the door was locked securely.

"God I've wanted to do this for so long…This is good John; I can show you that I know how to fight back, that I can be way more than your little sub."

Jake walked behind Mike, leaning down to capture his mouth in a harsh kiss, both of them beginning to get hot from the idea of what they were about to do to John. Mike ran his arms down Jake's tall frame, slowly removing his shirt as he went. John cowered on the ground; now a shell of his former arrogant self, watching the lustful gazes Mike and Jake shared and sent him.

Kneeling down to strip Jake of his pants and boxers, Mike turned his eyes with John, silently reminding him of one of the things he lost when he broke Mike's heart. Turning his attention to in front of him, Mike licked a line down Jake's now exposed member, relishing the taste of him. He lazily trailed a path across his head, tonguing the slit and tasting the precum that was now steadily coming from Jake's dick. He suckled the head a bit, moving further down on his member, relaxing his throat to take all of Jake's impressive size.

Jake closed his eyes in bliss, small growls and moans escaping his mouth as Mike's throat constricted around him. He bobbed his head, encouraged by the way Jake grasped his hair like a handle, moving him up and down his dick. He looked to his right, eyes locking with John, who despite the prominent threat of being completely violated was beginning to get hard at the show he was being given. Mike rolled his eyes, silently scolding himself for forgetting about what a little perv John could be.

Mike pulled his mouth off of Jake, being able to tell that he was moments away from cumming. Jake whined, hating that Mike's wonderful mouth wasn't on him anymore.

Rising to his feet, Mike moved toward John, sliding off his boxers and smirking at the scared look on his ex's face. He pulled Jake with him, kissing him roughly on the lips as reached down and jacked himself slowly, getting himself to full hardness.

Panting, Mike broke the kiss, looking over to John once again, noting his hard on and the obvious lust in his eyes. He smiled, inwardly scoffing at John. He wouldn't be very turned on soon-he'd be _crying_ before the night was over.

Kneeling above John, keeping the sadistic smile, he reached forward slapping John across the face, echo ringing through the room, leaving his hand stinging. John closed his eyes, his eyes watering from the force of the blow.

Mike smiled even wider at John's discomfort, rearing back and slapping him again, John tasting blood in his mouth from the strike.

He kept with the attack on John's body, slapping and punching John in his face, chest…leaving bruises and marks on the tan flesh. Reaching behind him to his pile of clothes, Mike grabbed his belt, snapping it against the tile. John opened his tear-filled eyes, widening them at Mike's new weapon.

Flipping John on his stomach, Mike slapped the belt down on his back, leaving a bright red welt with the force of it. John cried out from behind the ball gag, feeling his flesh tear from the studded belt.

"Aww…what's wrong Johnny? It hurt?" Mike asked, watching as John tried to escape from the make-shift ropes Mike had made from his clothes. "Not happenin' darlin. Sorry."

After a few more strikes, Mike stopped; only pleased when bright crimson flowed from John's wounds. Jake, who had been silently watching, surprised to find he was turned on by the punishment Mike was giving out, kissed down Mike's shoulders, licking and sucking on the tan skin.

Bending down and flipping John on his marred back, smiling at the hiss John let out as his injuries met the cold ground, Mike took his member in his hand, lining it up with John's entrance.

John shook his head frantically, his muffled cries trying to stop Mike from continuing.

Ignoring him completely, Mike thrust into John's unprepared hole, evoking a loud muffled shriek from him. Mike continued thrusting, not even bothering to let John adjust to his violent entrance. He clawed at John's stomach, leaving angry red streaks on the otherwise flawless skin.

"Jake…babe, ugh…you look lonely." Jake looked up from John's tear-stained face into the one of his smiling lover.

"Come ere' baby." Mike purred, sitting up on his haunches, to lean against Jake. "Wanna' join me?"

Jake nodded eagerly, moving to yank up Morrison by his hair, smirking at the quiet whine, pulling him into a sitting position. He moved in behind him, leaning up on his knees, and positioned himself at John's already fully stretched hole. After getting an eager nod from Mike, Jake pushed in, moaning at the unbelievable tightness. They found a natural rhythm together, both thrusting in and out as much as they could with such little space.

Mike groaned at all of the stimulation; his dick being squeezed like a vice by John's walls, the friction from Jake whose cock was grinding into his, the silent cries for help coming from John's mouth.

"God…fuck, you're so tight Johnny…Isn't he babe?"

Jake nodded, eyes closed in pleasure as he continued rough fucking John, receiving a loud groan as he yanked John's hair making him lock eyes with Mike.

"Go ahead John!" Mike said, yelling in his face. "Scream for me!"

Mike smirked as John shrieked from behind the gag, feeling John tearing from not being prepped. He leaned over John to Jake, roughly kissing him. Mike thrust faster and more frantically, the added slickness of John's blood making it easier. He felt the familiar heat in his groin, and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Pulling away from Jake, he leaned down, biting a spot on John's neck, muffling the loud moan that threatened to escape.

Clawing his nails into John's back, Mike came, growling as he felt his and Jake's cum leaking from his hole, spilling out onto the floor, mixing with his blood.

Mike pulled out of John's abused hole, coming down from his orgasmic high and saw that John wasn't moving.

"Ooh yay- I killed him." Mike said sarcastically, beginning to get dressed. "Ding dong the witch is dead…"

"Uhh…sorry babe." Jake said, pushing John's unconscious body off of him. "I think he just passed out."

"Oh well. Maybe next time." Mike said, returning back to normal now that his revenge had been sated. "Ok, come on Jackie we gotta' clean this mess up."

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: ok im totally sorry if the whole gang bang scene was too awkward. im normally a fluff kinda person and was a bit outta my element...**

**ok one more chapter till it's over...sad i know i know! oh and update: kirbey is STILL working on her randiasi story. filled with hilarious jokes and insiders a plently! **

**please review! (oh and just to pimp myself out) jrae on twitter! find me twitter . com /messyjessy08 !**


	6. The Culprit

**A/n from Jessica: DONE! I AM FENIT! Or however you spell that-kirbey's the one for French not me. im all about the espanol padre! Anyway, story's all done. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"John? JOHN? Can you hear me?"

John's eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light shining in his face.

"There we go- John do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened to you?"

John looked around and saw he was in the locker room he shared with a few other superstars. There was a bit of a crowd now, wrestlers and divas milling around and talking to each other, all staring at John intently.

John looked up into the face of the trainer and shook his head. "You were beat up-pretty badly. You have bruises, cuts, welts, and there's signs of-well-rape…"

John's eyes widened, looking down at himself. There were marks and bruises all over his body, and his back felt like it had been shredded to pieces.

John's eyes scanned the rest of the locker room, seeing Evan hunched over with another doctor, a large ice pack resting on his head.

"Evan?" John called, rising to get up from his place on the floor.

"No don't get up John," The trainer said, grabbing John's wrist. "you'll aggravate your injuries."

"What happened to Evan?" John whispered, looking over at his boyfriend, concerned.

"He got hit in the head pretty hard and has a mild concussion. He said all he remembers is going into the showers and getting hit; from there he said it goes black."

John narrowed his eyes, trying to remember back to what had happened earlier. He had come back to the locker room with Evan, and they had been fighting about…something…

John closed his eyes, trying to focus on the blank spots in his memory…

Right: he had come back to the locker room with Evan after they had lunch…and they were fighting about…about whether or not Evan still cared about…

John's eyes widened, the blank pieces of his memory coming back to him.

He looked up at the crowd of superstars, searching for who he knew would be there.

John's eyes locked with Mike, narrowing them as Mike smiled back.

"Now John, this is really important," The trainer said, bringing John out of his daze. "Do you know who could've done this to you?"

John returned his gaze to Mike, smirking as he began to talk to the trainer, "Well actually…"

Mike raised an eyebrow at John silently reminding him of every thing he could do to him.

"Yes?"

John turned back to the trainer, eyes wide in faux innocence. "I have no idea."

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: **hums along w/my DVD player* drug market…sub market…sometime's I wonder why I ever got in. blood market. Love market. Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all! *now full blown singing* Zydrate comes in a little glass vile. A little glass vile? A little glass vile! And the little glass vile goes into the gun like a battery…huh huh! And the zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy, and when the gun goes off it SPARKS and your ready for surgery…surgery!  
**

***snaps back to normal* good gravy, my apologies all…you guys ever seen 'repo! The genetic opera'? god that movie is beast. I highly recommend it-kirbey got me hooked of course…**

**Right anyway: BWAHAHAH! Johnny was scared of him! Lol. God mike's so evilie! But that's cool-just like I like him. :P**

**Anyway, yep this is it for this story…sorry if that was too short, but it was just to wrap everything up…**

**Btw- does anyone have any good one-shot ideas? I'm totally out and if you request one I like I'll write it for ya! Ok ready: *in rushed voice* FIRST TO SAY THE MIZ (randy had his chance already, plus who's mr. money in the bank? :P) IS FUCKING AMAZING (really **_**awesome**_** would be more appropriate but ehh), (and have an idea I like too) GETS A ONE SHOT FOR THEM! READY? GO!**

**Be sure to review lovelies! **


End file.
